


The Partners

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…” His voice cracked almost immediately, and he cleared his throat. “I’m not going to change my mind. I’m not going to…take back proposing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraExecution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/gifts).



> ^^^who helped create this future Husbands AU (about Damian & Colin being married/having a family) and who has put up with my roller coaster of emotions these past few days. You’re the greatest, lovey~ <33 Also Colin’s like, 23/24 here.

To say Colin was surprised to be getting a phone call from Wayne Manor was an understatement. To say he was surprised that the caller wasn’t a Wayne was an even bigger one. 

“Deep breath, kiddo.” Bruce Wayne’s partner laughed warmly. “Bruce didn’t send me. I just…well, you and I should talk, okay?” 

Colin agreed to the meeting instantly. After all, out of all of Damian’s guardians, Clark Kent was easily the least terrifying. 

The café was small and cozy, and that just seemed to be the elder man’s aesthetic. He bought Colin’s drink, ignoring his polite protests, and even now in the lingering silence, his presence was comforting. 

Colin knew what this meet-up was about. That didn’t make it any easier to talk about. And starting conversations had never been a strong part of his personality. 

“I…” His voice cracked almost immediately, and he cleared his throat. “I’m not going to change my mind. I’m not going to… _take back_ proposing.”

Clark laughed. “I know. And honestly? I don’t want you to.” 

“I told Damian he could stay at the Manor. He didn’t have to leave just because his dad said no.” Colin continued. “I mean, just because Bruce didn’t give his blessing doesn’t mean I was going to give up. I said we’d figure something out. I…I didn’t mean to cause this…this…” 

“Rift?” Clark finished. He was still smiling, leaning across the table to give Colin his undivided attention. “Don’t worry, Colin. You’re not the first. You probably won’t be the last. Bruce and Damian are both… _incredibly_ stubborn.” 

“Yeah…” And Colin felt his own face lighting up in a smile, as he remembered the night before, when Damian claimed he was hungry, but wasn’t going to get out of bed because _I’m comfortable and you’re warm_.  That, despite Colin’s promises that he wouldn’t move, that he’d still be there when Damian came back in five minutes, Damian still refused, choosing instead to practically burrow against Colin’s side in protest. “Yeah, I know.” 

“And I love Bruce, but he was wrong to turn you away like that.” Clark added. “If it makes you feel any better, you have _my_ blessing. And Dick’s too, I’m pretty sure.” 

“And that’s all well and good.” Colin snorted. “But…it’s not…I don’t know how to say it…” 

“Not the same as Damian’s _actual_ father giving it, I know.” Clark nodded, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Look, I know you’re probably a little on edge right now. You two want to get married, want Bruce there to celebrate it with you, and right now he’s making it difficult. And I can tell you’re nervous because I, Bruce’s husband, who probably shouldn’t be butting in at all, called you out of the blue.” 

“Well.” Colin shrugged, pursing his lips. “Yeah, you’re not real wrong on that one.” 

Clark flashed another smile. “I just…and yeah, it’s probably not my place. If either Bruce or Damian really knew I was here they’d probably be furious. But I just want you to understand, Colin.” 

Colin blinked and glanced up. 

“It’s not that Bruce doesn’t like you.” Clark started. “It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, or even thinks you’re not good enough for his son.” 

“What is it, then?” Colin didn’t mean to snap. “And, Clark, I’m sorry, but if it’s some sort of weird ‘no-metas’ rule or something, I am going to march into Wayne Manor right now and call him a hypocrite to his face.” 

“It’s that he’s _scared_.” Clark quickly clarified. “Practically terrified. Damian is his youngest, and has gone through a lot already. And Bruce hasn’t been there to protect him from a lot of it. He just wants to make sure that Damian’s safe, is all. Marriage is a big step, he just…wants to make sure that Damian’s ready. That you’re _both_ ready.” 

Colin stared at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “…He’s having trouble letting go.” 

“Well…” Clark broke eye contact then, glancing over towards the café’s door. “Can you blame him?” 

And put that way, no he couldn’t. He knew their history – Damian appeared in Bruce’s life when he was ten, that Damian once died, alone, before Bruce could get to him, that as Robin, Damian was always a target, always captured and kidnapped more times than anyone could count. 

“Of course,” Clark hummed, sharp blue eyes turning back to the ginger. “He’s worried about you too.” 

And why wouldn’t he be? Colin had more phobias than could be totaled, a past near as bad as Bruce Wayne’s himself. Prone to lash out and a quick to anger if threatened. Who’d have thought he’d be capable of falling head over heels in love with some arrogant, know-it-all billionaire’s son? 

“What can I do?” Colin whispered, desperation seeping into every syllable. “How can I convince Bruce it’s okay? That I can keep Damian safe? That…that he can keep me from losing control?” 

“Just…be patient, okay?” Clark asked gently. “We’re working on it, Dick, Tim and I. And Bruce is…slowly coming around.” 

“Damian’s already mentioned just eloping.” Colin stated, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. 

“Hah, yeah. Dick told me about the text, asking if he’d be a witness at the courthouse.” Clark sighed fondly. “Bruce – surprisingly – didn’t find it as funny as Dick did.” 

They shared a quick, knowing grin. 

“But, you’re a reasonable guy, Colin.” Clark carried on. “And I just…I just wanted to help you understand where Bruce was coming from. That his seeming rejection of you two getting married wasn’t _just_ because he’s a stubborn ol’ mule.”

Colin tried to hide his giggle by taking a long gulp of his tea. 

Suddenly one of the phones that were facedown on the table buzzed. Clark picked his up and rolled his eyes. 

“Speaking of the stubborn ol’ mule, here he is.” Clark sounded slightly exasperated, mostly amused. It was a text, but judging by Clark’s changing posture, it was quickly going to be a phone call on the run. 

“I didn’t tell Damian I was coming to meet you.” Colin admitted absently. “Did you really not tell Bruce…?” 

Clark snorted. “Of course not. So, I’ve gotta run.” 

The elder stood, tossing some money on the table for the tip and slinging his jacket over his shoulder in one practiced movement. Colin just leaned back. “Thanks for the tea.” 

“My pleasure.” 

“And thanks…for meeting me.” Colin stumbled through. “For…well, trying to help me. Us.” 

“Also my pleasure.” Clark assured. 

“Can we…do it again?” Colin didn’t mean to sound hopeful. More than the fact that Clark was a good person, was willing to help him, Superman had been one of his favorite members of the Justice League since he could barely walk. That hero worship never really went away, even after he found out the man was considered one of his lover’s adoptive fathers. 

“Trust me, once you and Damian are hitched, we’ll do this all the time.” Clark winked. “Can’t be tied to a Wayne without some sort of support system. Just ask Kon.” 

…Yeah. Colin could see that. 

“But just so you know, Colin?” Clark began walking backwards towards the door, pressing buttons on his phone. When he was finished, he held it up to his ear, obviously waiting for Bruce to pick up the line. “Out of all the people Damian has dated, Bruce always liked you most.” 

Colin felt his face involuntarily heat up at that. 

“So, like I said. He’ll come around. _Promise_.” Clark gave one last wave as he reached the door, spinning around towards the outside as Bruce apparently picked up his phone. “Hey, babe! How’s the office?”

Colin watched him through the window, as he crossed the street and disappeared around the corner. Finally he sighed, picking up his tea in one hand and his phone in the other. 

Bruce would come around. Clark promised. And Clark always kept his word. 

Colin just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)   
> 


End file.
